


Valentine's Day

by kittyhittyrh



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Adoption, Babies, Break Up, F/M, Hybrids, Implied Dream Sex, Implied Sexual Content, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Lies, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Multi, Origin Story, Other, Referenced Tentacles, Regret, Royalty, Secrets, Succubi & Incubi, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyhittyrh/pseuds/kittyhittyrh
Summary: Hazel's recently gotten out of a bad relationship and though not looking for love again her friend persuades her into going to a speed dating event. The man she meets is very interesting.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), Slender Man & Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 3
Collections: Creepypasta





	Valentine's Day

The blonde woman in her late 20s sat at the table, her hazel eyes dull with boredom as the man in front of her spoke. She had no interest in any of this but her friend had somehow talked her into going speed dating with her. She had just gotten out of a bad relationship and wasn’t even looking to date again. At least she had no kids to worry about. She glanced at the time on the clock on the table. Just a few more seconds of this guy and… there was only one more round left then she could leave. The bell rang a few seconds later and the man said goodbye to her. She did her best to seem like she was interested and smiled, waving at him.  
The last round started and a man sat in front of her, he was dressed in a suit. At first she thought it was a bit too fancy for the situation but she looked him over. He was nicely tanned, his eyes a vibrant color she didn’t think existed, they were orange. And his long hair was like caramel seeping from his ponytail. It looked so shiny and smooth. He appeared to be in his late 20s. The rest of him wasn’t too bad either, a slightly chiseled jawline, appeared to be muscular but not too muscular… Maybe tonight wasn’t a waste after all.  
His nametag had the name Aftan written on it… what a unique name. She smiled at him, “Hello, Aftan, it's nice to meet you.”  
“It’s nice to meet you too, Miss Hazel,” His voice was as smooth as velvet, it drew her in. She could have listened to him speak forever.  
They talked about their likes and dislikes and what they were looking for in a partner. Despite his prim and pristine appearance Aftan wasn’t looking for love he was looking for a person to have a casual sexual relationship with… Hazel actually liked the honesty, there was something about him that made her want to be that person.  
Too soon did the bell ring, she felt like part of her had been shattered. Then to her surprise he took her hand and kissed it, he smiled at her, “It was a pleasure speaking with you Miss Hazel… I certainly hope you decide to write my name on one of the slips you were given.”  
She felt dizzy from the kiss and a sweet aroma filled her nose… she could tell it was vanilla and peppermint but before she could place the scent it was gone and so was Aftan.  
She quickly wrote down his name on one of the slips she was given and turned into the speed dating operators. May, her redheaded younger friend, came up to her after turning in a few slips herself, “So you found someone?” May asked.  
They left the building and started to walk to Hazel’s car.  
“Maybe,” Hazel said, “But he said he was only looking for something casual.”  
“Oh? Who was he? Did I meet with him? What was his name?” May questioned as they got into the car.  
“Aftan,” Hazel said.  
May buckled herself in and so did Hazel.  
“Name doesn’t sound familiar.”  
“Tan, caramel brown hair… the most amazing eyes,” Hazel described.  
“Nope, didn’t get him, must have ran out of time before he got to me.”  
“Good then I have a better chance of him liking me,” Hazel smiled.  
~  
The next day Hazel awoke feeling not quite rested, she wondered if she’d been tossing and turning all night. Her bed was a mess compared to how it usually was. She shrugged it off and made her bed. Her tiredness wouldn’t change that she felt great in one way. Her dreams had been filled with Aftan and the things he could possibly do to her. However… some of them were quite strange she had to admit but she brushed it off as being her imagination running extremely wild. What man- no, what person had tentacles anyway?  
She made her coffee then dressed… though confused by the small bruises she had found on herself. She shrugged it off, must have been from her moving around in her sleep. She then headed off to work.  
~  
She worked a mundane customer service job and was currently on her break. She had stopped by the little coffee shop across the street and had ordered a muffin and a coffee. While eating she’d received a call from the speed dating company. They told her they had a match for her. She nearly dropped her coffee because there was only one person who it could be. A grin on her face she asked if it was Aftan.  
“Why, yes,” The operator said, “Would you like to have his phone number so you can call him yourself?”  
“Yes!” Her excitement gained some looks from the other shop’s customers and some employees.  
She took out a pen from her purse and wrote on her napkin the number, asking them to repeat it several times before thanking them and wishing them a good day as she hung up.  
~  
Once she was off work and home she nervously called the number. Soon that velvety voice answered and it sent shivers down her spine, “Hello?”  
“I-Is this Aftan?”  
“Yes? Who is calling?” He asked, the more he spoke the more shivers it sent down her spine.  
“I-Its Hazel from the sp-speed dating event,” She stuttered.  
“Oh Miss Hazel, I thought I recognized that voice, I was going to call you but I misplaced the paper I’d written your phone number on after I was given it by the event operator.”  
She grinned and held back a giggle, “Well… I was wondering if we could grab a coffee or something this weekend? That's if you're free?”  
“Coffee seems too mundane. Why don’t we go somewhere more exciting? Like a club?” He requested.  
She felt dizzy at his words, she wasn’t a fan of places so crowded and she didn’t think he would be either… the dizziness increased however and the vanilla and peppermint smell hit her like it had when he requested for her to write his name down, “O-okay…”  
“I believe I know the perfect place… Why don’t you give me your address and I’ll pick you up Saturday?”  
The smell only got stronger and she gave her address to him.  
“I will see you this Saturday at around 9 then, my dear,” There was a purr in his velvety voice as he spoke.  
“S-see you Saturday, A-Aftan,” She simply said but found herself not wanting to hang up the phone.  
There was a chuckle on the other end, “Goodnight, Miss Hazel, sweet dreams,” with that he hung up the phone and the smell went away.  
Hazel found herself missing the sweet scent but she went to bed, anxious for Saturday. Her nerves were calmed though by her dreams which were filled with Aftan again, doing many sinful things to her.  
~  
Saturday came and Hazel was trying to find an outfit to wear, she wondered if he would be dressed as fancy as he had been for the speed dating event.  
Yes. A voice seemed to speak inside her head, it was a whisper but so velvety and familiar…  
She wondered if she should match or wear something more club friendly.  
Wear something revealing. The voice told her and before she could question it she was surrounded by that familiar vanilla-peppermint smell and she started to look for the most revealing dress she owned. As her hand passed over one the voice spoke again. That one.  
It was a black strapless mini bodycon dress with the left side cut out and held together by sequined mini belts. May had bought it for her right after her last relationship. She had put it away and completely forgot about it. Put it on. The voice said. The scent only grew stronger.  
She did as the voice commanded and changed into the dress, it accented her slim figure quite well and the padding in the breast area made her tiny chest seem about average now. She couldn’t help but smile. And the smell was gone. She would have to thank May later. Once dressed she applied a little make up, not much as she wasn’t a huge fan of using it. She used natural tones that accented her eyes the most. No sooner had she finished did the doorbell ring, she slid on a pair of heels she never wore and clumsily made her way downstairs. She answered the door and Aftan stood there smiling, “Good evening, Miss Hazel.”  
She wasn’t sure if it was his velvety voice or the heels but her knees gave out on her. He stepped in and caught her before she hit the floor, “My… someone’s a little wobbly,” He chuckled.  
God, he sounded even better when he laughed Hazel thought.  
Aftan helped her steady.  
“Sorry I’m not used to wearing heels,” She said with a sheepish smile.  
“It’s okay, I’ll catch you if you fall,” He smiled back, brilliantly, before helping her out to his car, it was quite nice and stylish.  
Hazel didn’t know much about cars but she thought it was Lexus. She buckled herself in once she was in the passenger seat. Aftan seemed to hesitate a second before buckling himself in. He started the car and turned the radio to soft classical music. She wasn’t exactly surprised that that was what he would listen too.  
“Why don’t you rest, it will be quite a bit of a long ride,” Aftan said.  
Before she could say a word that vanilla-peppermint smell came again full force and she felt herself becoming drowsy… she soon fell asleep.  
~  
Hazel was gently shaken awake, she was disappointed that she had no dreams of Aftan but when she saw him the disappointment faded… who needs weird tentacle dreams when he was really there.  
“We’re here,” He smiled as he helped her from the car. She was still tired so her legs didn’t decide to work properly and she tripped and fell against him. Aftan simply chuckled and held her steady, “One foot in front of the other, my dear.”  
She nodded sheepishly as he led her inside, she caught the name of the nightclub just before they entered the brightly lit building: Club Lust.  
They didn’t even wait in the long line. Aftan just smiled at the bouncer as they passed. Hazel felt complete awe at this. It was like he was some type of god to everyone he passed. No one questioned him. Everyone smiled. As soon as they walked inside there was a person waiting there for them who led them to a table that was nicer than the already lavish tables the other clubbers sat at. People even moved out of their way as they were escorted. What kind of person was Aftan?  
They sat down on the softest, most plush loveseat Hazel had ever seen before them was a coffee table which was made of granite topped with a layer of what looked to be gold. Not even seconds after they sat down was it covered in foods, ranging from wings to fondue, and two glasses of wine were poured.  
“Do you need anything, Sir?” the woman who escorted them asked.  
“No that will be all… Unless, Miss Hazel, is this to your liking or would you enjoy something else?” Aftan turned to Hazel who was still in complete awe of what had already happened. She blinked a few times when he spoke to her, “N-no, I’m fine,” she smiled sheepishly.  
“Then that will be all, Celeste, you may go until something is needed.”  
The woman, apparently named Celeste, nodded and she left. Though she seemed to give Hazel a bit of dirty look as she turned away.  
“Wh-what is all this?” Hazel turned to Aftan.  
Aftan wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close as he leaned back against the loveseat, “All of what?”  
“Y-you’re being treated like some sort of king… you never mentioned this…”  
“I’m sorry, I wanted you to see it first, I own this club,” Aftan explained.  
Hazel nodded slightly, seeming to understand, “I see.”  
“Now go on and eat, you must be hungry,” He smiled.  
The scent came back but it was duller than usual but enough it influenced her to start eating, she grabbed a small plate and put a few foods on it, calamari, a wing, a buffalo cheese ball, and a mini quesadilla.  
Aftan chuckled, “We have all night no need to grab as much as the plate will hold.”  
She blushed, “But what if it gets cold?”  
“Then I’ll have the chef remake it and what's still good will go to the other clubbers for free,” He smiled.  
“You’re so generous,” She said with a smile.  
“I don’t know about that, I just wouldn’t want it to go to waste. Now go on and eat.”  
She smiled more as she started to eat what she had. Aftan was silent as she ate, he himself didn’t eat much but he did pick at what was there a little, once one thing was gone it was taken away. And once they had finished eating the table was cleared and the leftovers were distributed amongst the other tables. Aftan had a lava cake with vanilla ice cream brought out and the two split it, well Hazel ate most of it and Aftan was adamant on feeding it to her. She shyly allowed him to do so. Once she had finished with it the empty plate was taken away. Hazel let her heels fall off and pulled her feet up onto the loveseat she laid her head against Aftan’s shoulder and felt content against him, his arm wrapped almost protectively around her.  
They were silent for quite a while until Aftan suddenly pulled her onto his lap and kissed her. The action startled Hazel but she soon melted into the kiss. It however became apparent to her soon that he just didn’t want a kiss as his hands slowly pulled up her dress. She gasped and broke the kiss, “A-Aftan?”  
“Just relax.”  
“But what if someone sees?”  
“It's my club,” He smiled, “and besides it's called Club Lust for a reason.”  
Her eyes widened.  
“It’ll be okay, I do have rules and we will follow them. Neither of us can be fully undressed and we are out of the way. No one will care, trust me.”  
That scent came back full force like it had in the car. She then without anymore complaints kissed him again.  
~  
Once they had readjusted their clothes Hazel was leaning against him against her arms around him. Aftan had an arm around her protectively, they exchanged small kisses every so often. Hazel felt as though she was in paradise. Nothing could ruin this. She must have dosed off at some point because she was awoken by Aftan shaking her shoulder a bit, “I believe it's time I get you home, my dear,” he said once she was awake enough.  
“Okay,” She simply said.  
Aftan gave her a small kiss and smiled. He helped her up once she had gotten her heels on. He threw a stack of bills onto the table before leading her outside. Once at the car, he opened the back door instead of the front door for her, Hazel gave him a slightly confused look but the way he spoke the next words with such lust and smirk on his face told her everything, “Just get in.”  
She gave no objections and climbed into the back seat, Aftan climbed in after her and closed the door behind him.  
~  
Hazel awoke in the back of the car as Aftan pulled up to her house, she was covered up by a blanket. She got dressed as he got out of the car and opened the door for her. They smiled at each other and once she was dressed he helped her out of the car, without her heels she realized she was considerably shorter than him. This made her giggle. Aftan chuckled as he grabbed her heels for her from the floor of her car before closing the door and leading her to her door.  
She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him when they got there, he picked her up and pinned her against the door as they kissed. She broke the kiss and smiled, “Once more couldn’t hurt right?”  
Aftan grinned, “No it wouldn’t.”  
“Lets get inside then,” She grinned as well.  
~  
Months had passed and they went to Aftan’s club each Saturday at the same time each night. Most occasions they sat together, ate and enjoyed each other. They sometimes danced too but it was less often. Despite Aftan initially saying he was only looking for someone to have casual sex with it became obvious that it had become more than that.  
They’d just finished their activities in Hazel’s bed. She was snuggled against him, “You know that bite really hurt,” She said.  
“I’m sorry, Darling… you know what… the next time I bite… bite back,” Aftan smiled one of his brilliant smiles.  
“Mmm… but I don’t want to hurt you,” she said.  
“You won’t hurt me,” he said, pulling her into a small kiss.  
She hummed and giggled a bit.  
The kiss led to another go and when Aftan bit her she made sure to bite back. Now Aftan was quite a gentle lover, very few times did he get rough with Hazel. That bite brought out something more than rough. Hazel would have described it as animalistic… if she could think properly afterwards.  
~  
A few days later Hazel was having a very hard time at work.  
When Hazel was with Aftan she felt like she was on top of the world… but without him she felt as if she would strangle someone at times. This was one of those days. She was currently dealing with more customer complaints than she could deal with and she snapped and told a complaining customer to shut the hell up. She instantly regretted her action as she was told that they wanted to speak to a manager.  
Needless to say she was sent home early. She was just glad she wasn’t fired on the spot. Her mood was instantly lifted as she saw there was an unmarked package at the door. She knew it could have only been from one person. She smiled and picked it up, bringing it inside. She set it on the coffee table. What she pulled out what was the statue of a glass rose in a glass container. She blinked and noticed there was a note inside it, “The day this rose dies is the day I stop loving you,” she blinked a few times… love?  
Aftan had never once said he loved her… she had said it numerous times while falling asleep but to her knowledge he had never said it back. He was always a shower not a teller that's why she never doubted it. He showered her in gifts after all and made her feel good about herself. On their second date he’d given her a beautiful gold heart locket necklace that she’d never taken off.  
She set the little statue in the middle of the table before taking out her phone to call Aftan. It rang longer than usual, “Mm... my dear, you’re supposed to be working,” he answered, tiredly. It was rare that she would hear him like this. His velvety voice was raw from sleep. It sent shivers down her spine even more than his usual voice did.  
“I… I snapped out on a customer… again,” She said.  
“Mm… I’ll be over,” He said.  
“You don’t have to,” She said, “You should go back to sleep.”  
“I just want to make sure you’re okay,” he said, “I’ll be over soon.” He hung up before she could say anymore.  
She smiled, well at least she could thank him in person for the lovely gift.  
~  
Aftan arrived in the hour, he rang the doorbell as he usually did despite Hazel having told him numerous times that he is always welcome to come in when he wanted and he didn’t have to ring the bell. She got off the couch and walked over to the door, opening it for him. He walked in.  
Once inside he pulled her into a kiss, he picked her up and carried her to the couch, sitting down with her in his arms. She smiled into the kiss, if she’d had any more dark feelings he definitely took them away just by being there but the kisses were a bonus. Aftan pulled back and noticed the statue on the table, he raised his eyebrow, “When did you buy that?”  
Hazel blinked a few times, “What are you talking about? You sent it to me…”  
“Darling… I would never send you something so crudely made and cheap.”  
Hazel furrowed her brows and picked up the note that she’d set next to it, she showed it to him, “You didn’t write that?”  
“Why would you think I wrote this?”  
“Because of what it says?” Hazel said.  
“My dear, this is not my handwriting,” He showed her the note again.  
“But who else would give me something like that then?”  
“I’m not sure but I’m throwing it out. It's hideous,” Aftan said as he moved her off of him and got off the couch, he swiped it off the table and took it to the kitchen where he put it in a paper and plastic bag before throwing it away.  
Hazel looked at the note again. She knew that she knew the writing from somewhere. Aftan walked back in, “May I have that note too?”  
She looked at it once more before handing to him. He proceeded to rip it to pieces and return back to the kitchen to throw it away. He came back into the living room, sitting down next to her. When she didn’t return to his lap like she usually would he gave her a concerned look, “What’s wrong, my dear?”  
“I just.. I was really happy because I thought you got that for me.. Now I don’t know how to feel,” She said.  
“It doesn’t matter now. It's gone. If you want another one I’ll buy you one of much better quality. With those sweet words engraved into it,” He smiled at her.  
She looked at him, tearing up a bit.  
“Darling, no need for any tears, they spoil your pretty face.”  
She climbed onto his lap and kissed him deeply. He kissed back, pushing his hands moving to rest on her hips.  
“Say you love me please,” She said, breaking the kiss.  
“I believe I show how I feel plenty,” He said.  
“Please?”  
Aftan chuckled, “Fine, I love you.”  
“Without laughing please…”  
“I love you,” He repeated with a straight face.  
She kissed him again, he flipped her onto the couch.  
~  
A few more weeks have gone by and Hazel’s moods have gone from bad to worse… Some days she doesn’t even want to get out of bed. She has once again snapped on a customer and this seemed to be the last straw for her boss, they’ve fired her.  
She was currently sitting on her couch crying, she had no clue what she was going to do for money. If these mood swings kept happening she wouldn’t be able to get another job.  
There was a brief ring of the doorbell before Aftan opened the door and walked in. He closed the door behind him. He sat on the couch next to her and pulled her into a hug.  
After a while she calmed down, looking up at him, “How do you always know?”  
“I just know,” He pulled her onto his lap and hugged her tighter, “No more tears okay… no more tears, I’m here,” he cooed.  
A nearly forgotten smell hit her nose and she soon stopped crying fully.  
“Now... what happened?”  
“I snapped on a customer again… they fired me…”  
Aftan frowned and rubbed her back.  
“I don’t know what I’m going to do… These mood swings keep happening… I won’t get another job if they continue,” She seemed as if she was ready to start crying again.  
“Shh… No more tears I said. I can give you money, my dear, it will do me no harm,” He said.  
“A-are you sure?” She asked.  
“Positively,” He said holding her close, “I love you, I would do anything for you,” he smiled.  
She gave him a small kiss.  
~  
From that point on Hazel was given a thousand dollars a week to buy food and anything else she needed or wanted. She used most of her first thousand to buy a mini safe that way she could save whatever she didn’t use for the week.  
It was week three by now, Hazel put what she had left from this week into her safe and locked it. She changed into her nightclothes and climbed into bed, hugging a pillow. One of her mood swings was coming again, she could feel it. It was one that brought her mood down. Nothing even caused this one. She felt as if she was ready to cry.  
An arm suddenly wrapped around her and she jumped, she looked to see Aftan there… but he couldn't be… he was at home… “Great now I’m starting to hallucinate…” she said but turned and snuggled against him. Real or not though this was helping. He held her close, giving her the top of her head small kisses.  
“I wish I knew what was wrong with me,” She said into his chest, though him actually speaking caught her off guard.  
“I’m sorry…”  
She would never think of him saying that… He could do nothing wrong to her… was… was this really Aftan?  
“A..ftan?...”  
“You’re not hallucinating, my dear.”  
“What? When did you get here… how did you get in here?” She asked before adding, “The door was locked!”  
“You were upset so I came.”  
“That doesn’t answer any of my questions. How and when?” She frowned.  
“You wouldn't believe me, my dear.”  
“Try me,” She frowned more.  
“Once your mood dropped I came and I came by teleportation.”  
She stared at him, “...What?”  
He sighed, “I knew I’d have to do this at some point… Hazel, my dear, there is a lot that you still don’t know about me… I have been hiding quite a bit from you. It's time I should tell you.”  
She was quiet as she stared at him, he took this as his cue to continue, “I am not human.”  
“What? What are you then? A god?”  
“A demon. An incubus to be exact. I am not just any incubus though. I am the king of them…”  
She stared at him, clearly unsure if she should believe his words.  
“My dear, do you not think it's strange that I seem to always know when you are upset? Every time? Even when I’m nowhere around? Then I suddenly am there? Do you think the vanilla and peppermint you smell when I request something of you is normal? Do you think it's normal for you to have no control over what you do when you smell it?”  
“I-I-”  
“What about the moments where you hear my voice in your head?”  
She put her hand to her mouth before she attempted to move away from him.  
“Stay.”  
There was the scent and she had no control over herself.  
“I am deeply sorry that I have lied to you so much... but there are a few more things I must tell you.”  
She looked away from him.  
“Look at me.”  
The scent came stronger and she had no choice but to obey.  
“I know why you’ve been getting these mood swings. They’re my fault. Everytime we make love I have taken something from you. At first it was your energy but I realized I didn’t want that. I refuse to take any of your soul… so I’ve been forced to settle on taking small amounts of your mental state… And there is no way for it to be returned.”  
Hazel slapped him, tears in her eyes. The hit didn’t faze him… physically.  
“My dearest… I am sorry…”  
“Is there anything else I need to know?” She asked as the tears fell, anger lacing her voice.  
Aftan was quiet.  
“Aftan... If that even is your name… Is there anything else I need to know?”  
“The reason why I can sense your emotions so well is because I tricked you into being my mate. Demons become very intuitive to how their mate’s feel.”  
“What does that mean? Us being mates?”  
“It means as long as we are both living we may never enjoy the touch of another. We physically cannot. And yes it does affect humans. I have seen it first hand.”  
“So… after you’ve lied to me and broken me I’m stuck with you?!”  
He visibly cringed at her words, “I... I am sorry.”  
“You keep saying that but after what you’ve done sorry doesn’t cut it!”  
“I understand… but I will fix this as much as I can.”  
“How?”  
“I’m going to make you forget about me… forget about the last year…”  
She went quiet.  
“First... can we please… just one more time?...”  
“Am I actually getting a choice?”  
“Of course…” He said  
“Then… yes… despite all this… I still love you… I trust you… and if you think it's best that I forget then so be it… Just… let me remember one thing.”  
“Anything.”  
“I want to remember how good you’ve made me feel about myself.”  
“It’s done. It's there anything else you would like, my dear?”  
“Don’t hold back… If this is our last time together I want to be powerful… You’ll still remember everything right?”  
“I will never forget the only woman I have ever loved in my centuries of existence.”  
She nodded and smiled, her eyes filling with tears once more. Aftan kissed her and she kissed back. Though pure and unadulterated the experience had a bittersweet undertone to it. Once they had finished there was no cuddling. No extra kisses. Aftan rested his hand on her cheek and stroked it as he stared down at her, “Now.. forget everything except how good I made you feel about yourself… always feel good about yourself despite what I’ve taken from you… I will keep sending you money so you can live just thinking it's from a trust fund from one of your long lost relatives. Remember even at your lowest there is someone out there who loves you more than you can fathom. When you wake in the morning you will not remember me,” he finished by giving her a small kiss, “I love you.”  
~  
Nine months passed and Hazel was gone. Not from her mental illness taking hold no. But from blood loss during childbirth. The moment Lord Desire felt her go he did not question it. Humans were a weak species. He knew she hadn’t committed suicide it was all that mattered. Though he did not know how she died. He did not want to know.  
~  
A week later a tall slender faceless being was wandering the hospital in search of a child it had been stalking… however it felt the presence of another unholy creator laying just in the nursery of the hospital. He found the baby, his bright orange eyes staring up at him. The slender being knew the child could not survive in the human world so he took the child and the golden locket necklace that was hanging on outside the crib with him. The day he found this child just so happened to be exactly two years after the child’s parents had met.  
Valentine’s Day  
...Valentine what a lovely name for the child.


End file.
